


I finally  belonged.

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: Basically a diary entry thing that's kind of sort of janto. It's kinda based off parts of the deh song waving through a window. First thing I've ever written so tips are very very welcome. Very bad. please someone be my beta reader lol.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 4





	I finally  belonged.

They say we start with stars in our eyes. That's how I felt when I started at torchwood 1. I loved working there. I think it was when I was happiest. I met lisa and fell in love almost immediately. I felt like I belonged somewhere.It was like nothing I ever felt before. Whenever I even thought of her I felt giddy. I spent hours planning romantic dates, like picnics, going to fancy restaurants and watching the stars. Once we went camping and it go so cold we had to wear our coats and share a sleeping bag. I think that's when I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Then the cybermen attacked. It was awful. There was screaming. There was blood. No one was safe. And it was all because of us. We thought we were doing something good for the world when in reality we were practically killing everyone. I remember dragging half-converted lisa from all the rubble. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. I had to save her. I cried so much that night. I thought I had lost her. That was nothing compared to when I actually lost her. It's like everything I did was wrong but no one ever said. Suddenly it started to feel like I was waving through a window. I cleaned up their shit no questions asked. That's all I did. I made coffee. I was the "tea boy". That's when I started to notice Jack. I had worked with him for almost 2 years but I never noticed how..... Gorgeous might be the word I'm looking for. Suddenly I found myself thinking about him all the time. His voice was like music to my ears and whenever he smiled at me I felt like I would melt. Eventually something happened... But I just felt like his part-time shag. Nothing real. I told myself that's how I wanted it, but I knew that wasn't true. It kept on like that for a long time. You have no idea how excited I was when he asked me on a date, though I tried to hide it. He took me out and it was the best date of my life, not that I've been on many. We started going out and it felt like I belonged somewhere again. But I felt so guilty all the time. So guilty. It was like I had forgotten about Lisa, and that made me feel sick. I think I loved Jack but it all was too sudden for me. Then someone called us a couple. It all finally felt right. I was with someone I loved, with a job I loved, with friends.  
I finally really belonged.


End file.
